


Reylo drabbles

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: A collection of reylo drabbles, some are very short.





	1. The Cold Heart

_**The Cold Heart** _

A Drabble written for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology _Love Bites_  February 2019 Drabble Challenge.

Prompt: HEART

* * *

“It’s so cold.”

Ben didn’t answer, only looked down at her hands, raised and cupped between them, where his heart lay, blue and bloodless.

Rey leaned down and breathed on it, just a hint of her warmth, and it shuddered and he shuddered, too.

She breathed again, and then pressed her lips to the organ, which flushed and contracted once.

Ben’s cheeks flushed, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently.

Rey kissed his heart, and squeezed it, and both the heart and the man came back to life, slowly, under her gentle attentions.


	2. Red Ribbons of Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for the @reylofanfictionanthology Love Bites. Prompt: Red. TW assumed major character death, mentions of blood

Rey heard Kylo Ren shout once, just before the blaster bolt hit his chest and he tumbled over the cliff behind them. His hum through the Force, a constant, snapped out, leaving her head empty and quiet.

Tears of sorrow warred with the red ribbons of fury that danced around the edges of her sight as she howled and advanced on their attackers. She would kill every one of them, and coat the battlefield with the crimson of their blood as vengeance, as a warning, and as a testimonial of her love for him.


	3. The Initials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo Fan Fiction Anthology Love Bites prompt #3: LOV

“I love it.” **  
**

Rey gazed down at the writing, loops of gold across the stiff, creamy paper Ben had found somehow, buried in the box of childhood memorabilia sent over by his mother.

He swallowed, uncertain despite the glow of her smile. “You do? I’m a bit rusty.”

She turned her smile towards him, full of joy. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, of course I love it.”

It was just a set of initials, but they were meaningful and they were a gift and she loved it. That was all he needed.


	4. Kitty Kylo and the Meat Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Kylo discovers a new brand of food and can't wait to try it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-authored with a child so please be kind!

One morning, Kylo and Rey were sleeping, until they heard the noise of the food bowl being refilled. They hopped up out of their cat beds and went to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. As usual, it was the dried kibble. 

Kylo sighed. “The same thing for breakfast every day.”

“Well, at least it's tasty,” Rey replied.

At that moment, Kylo noticed a new box up in an open cabinet. On the front it said “Meat Munchies,” and it had a picture of a food bowl that was filled with little spherical meat… things. That was a brand that neither of them had seen before or heard of.

Then Rey realized what he was looking at and said, “meh,” and she walked over to her food bowl and started eating her dried kibble.

A couple seconds later, their owner, Finn, said to Kylo, “come on Kylo, eat your food with Rey!” Kylo sighed, and waited for Finn to walk to the living room to see what was on the news.

Kylo quietly jumped up on the counter and then tiptoed up to the shelf that the Meat Munchies were on. He then made a hole in it with his claw, and sniffed the inside of the box.

It smelled like how he was expecting; new and full of meat. He then stuck his mouth into the box and tasted a bit of the Meat Munchies. It tasted like it smelled, but better. Then he mewed to Rey, “Come on Rey, taste these amazing Meat Munchies!”

And Rey said, “I'm busy eating my dry kibble.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and kept eating the Meat Munchies.

At that moment, Finn walked right into the kitchen and saw Kylo eating the Meat Munchies. 

“No Kylo! Bad Kitty! Those are for lunch!”

Kylo mewed, “sorry,” and then Finn picked him up and put him next to Rey and the food bowl on the floor.

“Grrr,” Kylo grumbled. “I have to wait all until the middle of the day to eat those?”

Rey said, “Kylo, why are you so picky? Just eat your dry kibble.” And then Kylo stuck his nose and mouth into the food bowl full of dry kibble. 

A few minutes later, after all the food was gone, the cats heard a high-pitched squeaking noise. They looked around, confused. 

Rey said, “Where could that squeaking noise be from? It sounds like a mouse.”

Then Kylo noticed a small moving grey thing up in the cabinet by the Meat Munchies. “NOOOOOOOO!” he yowled.

“Jeez Kylo, what's with the loud noise?” Rey asked.

Instead of answering her, he jumped right up into the cabinet and put his paws over the mouse. He squealed for help. Then Kylo said, “you can stay here, as long as you don't eat the Meat Munchies.”

“Okay I promise I won't,” said the mouse.

Then Kylo took his paws off the little mouse, who jumped down to the floor and his little mouse hole. 

“Yes! My Meat Munchies are completely safe!”

Rey rolled her eyes.

A few hours later, when it was lunch time, the food bowl got full of Meat Munchies. That was probably Kylo's favorite time of that day. 

 


	5. Kitty Reylo: Adventures in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Rey and Kitty Kylo play outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another co-authored Kitty Reylo adventure

One day Kitty Kylo and Kitty Rey were playing in the kitchen when Rey accidentally knocked down a plate and it smashed on the floor. Finn heard the commotion and stepped into the kitchen. "No! Bad Kitty!" He yelled. And with that, he picked them up and dropped them on the doorstep outside.

The first thing they saw was a small squirrel scurrying down a tree. Kylo lunged at the animal but it dodged. It laughed. Kylo growled.

”Why are you trying to attack the squirrel?” asked Rey. “It didn't do anything to you.” 

“Er... I don't know,” he answered. As they were speaking, the squirrel ran back up the tree. Kylo then noticed a patch of colorful flowers and went over to smell them. Rey went to join him.

They smelled very nice. Then Kylo decided to try and eat one. Just like with the Meat Munchies, it tasted like it smelled, but better.

”Kylo! Why are you eating the flowers?” Rey asked. 

“Relax, Rey, relax. I only ate one.” He replied. Just then, the squirrel scurried down the tree again. It taunted Kylo and Rey for a bit, but when Kylo gave it a look, it escaped up the tree again.

Then Kylo heard a rustling sound on the other side of the house. Rey heard it too, and then they went to see what was going on. Rey heard a barking noise and then froze in place. She had heard this sound before, and she dreaded it. Kylo heard it too, and he froze as well. They turned and fled.

They sat at the door mewing to get in. Finn opened the door and let them in. It was lunch time, after all.

The cats stuck their mouths into the bowl of Meat Munchies.

“Mmmmm.” They purred. After lunch, the cats went outside and continued their exploing. They played tag, and a bit of hide-and-seek until dinner.

After dinner, they took a nap. This is when the next adventure starts.


	6. Kitty Reylo: The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Rey and Kitty Kylo share a dream and make a new kitty friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Kitty Reylo co-authored story from the brain of a child who plays too much Minecraft.

Rey woke with a yawn. She looked around. Kylo was sleeping next to her, and they were in a giant empty room with sandstone walls and light filtering in from windows high above them. “Where are we?” She asked herself.

“WELCOME,” boomed a voice. Kylo heard it and woke up with a hiss. Rey hissed as well.

And out of nowhere came a flying goldfish. It was the size of a regular goldfish, except that it was flying and had a strange kind of force field around it. 

“Who are you?” Kylo growled.

“I AM THE KING OF THE ANIMAL WORLD,” said the goldfish. 

“I thought a king would be a lot more grand than a floating goldfish,” said Rey.

The goldfish laughed. “This is not my permanent form, I can change into anything I want.”

“Woah,” said Kylo, “Cool!”

And at that moment, the goldfish turned into a Diplodocus. 

“Holy Fried Catnip!” The kitties said together, their eyes wide.

“We have not had visitors in a long time,” the King of the Animal World said, “and we kind of need them, too.”

“Why do you need us?” Rey asked.

“Well,” said the King, “there is going to be a battle between the animal world and the human world, and the humans have outnumbered us, so we need more warriors.”

“Oh, no,” said Kylo.

“Where can we train to be warriors?” Rey asked.

“In the big skyscraper,” the King replied.

“Where is that?” She asked.

“You don’t need to know,” said the king. “Trust me, you won’t miss it.”

Kylo asked, “Where is the exit to this big room? I want to see the skyscraper.”

“The exit is you have to close your eyes for ten seconds, and then you’re there,” answered the King.

So the kitties closed their eyes for ten seconds, and when they opened them _**BAM**_ , they were in front of a huge skyscraper.

“Okay, I get why he said that you won’t miss it,” said Rey. It was the biggest building she had ever seen. There were many other buildings around it, including a building that had a big “L” on a sign in front of it, and there were also many pterodactyls flying around in the air and some dinosaur eggs in little pits on the ground. 

When they entered the skyscraper, they found themselves in a lobby room. “Have you come here to train to be warriors?” Asked a Big Frog crouching behind a reception desk.

“Yes…” said Kylo. 

“The next class will be located at the 255th floor, at noon,” said the Frog. “It’s the closest class for cats.”

“What time is it now?” Rey asked.

The Frog pointed to a clock on the wall above the elevator door. The clock read 11:30.

“There is a waiting room up by each class door, so you can wait there for half an hour.”

“Okay,” meowed the kitties together.

They headed toward the elevator and pressed the _up_ button. They stepped inside and pressed the button that had _255_ printed on it. 

“Wait!” Shouted the Frog as the door closed. “It’s going to be a bumpy ride! That elevator is kind of broken!”

The kitties tried to get out but it was too late, the door had already closed. And then they understood why the Frog had said it was going to be a bumpy ride. As they went up, the elevator seemed to be going _up-down-up-down-up-down_ , but it was mostly going up. 

“Mrow!!” Shouted the kitties several times. Finally they reached the 255th floor, after they were already dizzy.

The skyscraper was very thin, so only a few classrooms could be located on each floor. They arrived in the waiting room, where there were several other cats; about fifteen or so. They sat on one of the couches next to a somewhat fluffy black and white cat. 

“Hello,” mewed the black and white cat. “What your name? Mine’s Darth Pancakes.”

“Cool name!” Said Kylo. “My name is Kylo, and this is Rey.”

“Cool names,” said Darth Pancakes.

Rey asked, “Can we call you Pancakes, because Darth Pancakes is sort of a mouthful.”

“Sure,” said Pancakes.

“Are there different types of warriors, or is there just one type?” Rey asked. “Do you know?”

“There are a few.” Said Pancakes. “There are the regular warriors, which have swords and stuff, and there are archers, who have bows and arrows, and there are sneak attackers. Then there are magician warriors. They require the most training, and they are the most powerful. I’m going to try to be a magician warrior.”

“I’m going to try to be a magician warrior too,” declared Kylo. “Rey, do you want to try to be a magician warrior like me and Darth Pancakes?” 

And at that moment, the bell rang for for twelve o’clock. And then a large ruffled ginger cat stepped out of a door and said, “Alright, time for lessons! For any newcomers, I am the director of all the cat warrior teachers. The classrooms don’t have to be large, because most of you guys are quite small. Whoever is training to be a regular warrior, come with me.” Four of the cats went with the ginger cat.

The ginger cat returned a couple of moments later. “Anyone training to be an archer, come with me.” Four more cats went with her.

She returned a third time. “Anyone training to become a sneak attacker, come with me.” The other four cats in the room went with her, leaving only Rey, Kylo, and Pancakes.

When she came back the last time she eyed them and said, “Now come with me.” She led them to a small classroom at the end of the hallway. 

Pancakes whispered to Kylo and Rey, “My mom is the magician warrior teacher. Sorry I didn’t tell you that before.”

They arrived at the classroom where a grown-up cat that looked like Darth Pancakes was standing at the front of the room. 

“I am the magician warrior teacher for cats,” she said. “You can call me Missus Meowser.” Then the class began.

They were each given a magic wand, and they practiced spells on plants and things. They did healing spells which healed an almost-dead plant, and they also tried a harming spell that made the plant shrivel up again. They also tried a levitation spell, which made the plant pot levitate into the air. They succeeded at all of them.

“Alright class,” said Mrs Meowser, “That’s it for today, the next class is tomorrow at noon.”

“Excuse me,” asked Kylo, “but Rey and I aren’t from this area and we don’t know where to sleep.”

“Oh,” said Mrs Meowser, “You just need to go to the building with the big “L” in front of it. It’s the l’apartment building.”

So they went down a different elevator, all the way to the ground floor where they passed the Frog at the reception desk. Then they went outside and went to the l’apartment building that was across the street. (Darth Pancakes had stayed with his mom, so it was just Rey and Kylo.)

After three weeks of training they then became real magician warriors, and then a few weeks after that the battle began. Everyone teleported themselves (by closing their eyes for ten seconds) to the big room that they started in, where the King, now in the shape of a beetle the size of a dog, began his speech.

“As you all know,” he said, “the battle will begin at exactly midnight tonight. We will open a portal into the human world by setting fire to the Great Portal Frame. And then we will step into the human word and defeat them. We have had many newcomers arrive within the last few months, and now I think we are about outnumbering the humans."

All the animals cheered.

The King spoke again. “Warriors, during your training you learned your places in the army. Now, remember your position on the battlefield. My speech is over. Go back to the Great Animal City and follow my Royal Knight,” and he pointed to a large Black Panther wearing silver armor.

Everyone teleported back to the Great Animal City. The Royal Knight appeared last, and then the big crowd of warriors followed him, with Darth Pancakes and Kylo and Rey in the mix.

Then the king’s Royal Knight led them far away from the skyscraper and the l’apartment building, to a giant portal frame of obsidian on the outskirts of the city: the Great Portal Frame.

Then the king took a torch and set fire to the bottom of the Great Portal Frame. Immediately a large purple wall rose up in the middle of the frame, which swirled and glowed warmly. The Knight stepped through into a castle in the human world, and so did the crowd of warriors. They seemed to have arrived before the humans, so that gave them time to get their spots. All of the regular warriors stepped far into the front of the castle, where they were going to charge into the human warriors, and all of the archers went to the top of the castle towers, where they could use their bows and arrows to knock down the humans like dominos. The sneak attack warriors stayed in the center of the castle, and when the great war was happening, they would sneak into the crowds of humans and attack them there.

The wizard warriors would use their invisibility spell so the humans would think that their army was bigger than the animal army. (It was not) And if the battle turned to the humans, the wizard warriors would become visible again and use the spells as needed.

A few minutes after they were all set, the humans came running out of their castle and into their spots. They had the same types of warriors and in the same spots, but the animals had the advantage that some of their warriors could fly.

Then the battle began. 

After a few hours of battling, all the humans had either been knocked down like bowling pins, or retreated into their castle. The animals had won!

Now the King of the Animals, again shaped like a Diplodocus, shouted “I knew we could do it!” in his booming voice. “We defeated the humans, and now we can live in peace!” 

The animals cheered.

Then they went back into the portal, and back into the animal world.

“Holy Fried Catnip!” The kitties mewed in tired voices, “That was one fight. But we won!”

Darth Pancakes came over and congratulated them, and then the King said, as they gathered back in the big room again, “None of this would have been possible were it not for the magician warriors. So I give all of the magician warriors ten bars of gold!”

All of the warriors clapped and cheered while the magician warriors stepped forward and accepted their gifts of gold.

After that, Kitty Rey, Kitty Kylo, and Darth Pancakes came back to the l’apartment building. After an hour of talking, Rey and Kylo got tired and went to sleep.

They woke up on the dining room floor.


	7. To Be A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Survival horror where you’re a monster running from all the people trying to have sex with you" ([on Twitter](https://twitter.com/KrisLigman/status/1149422562423607296)). This is for persimonne and MissCoppelia 💕💕💕

Kylo ducked into the open doorway and pushed the door shut behind him, leaning against it and listening as the crowd of horny people rushed past. "I think it went that way!" one of them cried. "We'll get him soon! Who has lube?" Shouts of "I do!" faded as the group ran further and further away. Finally he relaxed and lowered himself to the ground, spreading out his tentacles and checking that they're all accounted for. It wasn't until he was done counting twice that he realized he wasn't alone. There was a human woman in the corner, watching him with curiosity. He recognized her - she cleaned the labs after-hours. She'd never given him a second glance, and he appreciated that. He thought her name was _Rey_. 

"Hello," she said. "I guess you're the one everyone's been so excited about."

Skipping Ahead. They're sitting together on the floor now, eating dried seaweed or something.

"It's just very frustrating, being viewed like a piece of meat, you know?" Kylo said, shoving another tentacle-full of seaweed into his gullet.

"Dehumanizing," Rey nodded, taking a nibble herself.

"I mean, I'm not human, but yes. Viewing me solely as a sexualized object is, uh, dehumanizing. I enjoy music, and I like to read. I'd like to talk about shows I've watched. I mean, if you want to have sex with me you can take me to dinner," he eyed the bag of seaweed between them and he could feel the ink rushing to his glands; he did his best to calm down and focus. "Or, I don't know, ask me about a movie I've seen recently. It's not like I'm _against_ having sex with humans, I just want to feel like they want me for _me_ , not just because I'm a monster to fuck."

Rey took a moment to lick the salt off her fingertips before grinning over at him. "Okay, Kylo," she said. "What good movies have you seen recently?"


End file.
